


Three-Way Split

by TheZev



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: Katherine decides the simplest solution to the love polygon she's in with Elena and the Salvatores is if everyone just fucks Elena.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. The Bet

“Ever seen She’s All That?” Katherine asked the moment she swept in the door, eyebrows wagging in brief memory of her conquest of Elena’s sanctuary. She always savored being able to enter a house. It could feel so taboo.

Elena looked up as Katherine entered, her heart pounding, her cunt clenched. The connection between her and Katherine was a feedback loop, a perpetual motion machine that made Elena burn hotter and hotter. Katherine’s excitement to see her became Elena’s excitement as she knew that she was about to be Katherine’s once more, and that made Katherine more excited, which made Elena more excited. It was a wonder that Katherine could stand upright if her pussy felt anything like Elena’s did, a black hole of need and satisfaction waiting to happen. Even sitting down on the couch, she felt like she might slip down to the floor. Her racing heartbeat thundered the thoughts out of her mind.

“S-she’s… she’s all…”

Katherine stopped on the welcome mat, hands on her hips, regarding Elena as her double all but drooled. Invigorating as it was to reduce such a cutie-pie to a state of animal lust with anticipation alone, it was hard for her to take seeing her own body so undignified. “Calm _down,_ Elena. Deep breath.”

Elena followed Katherine’s lead, breathing with her and centering herself once more. “What… what about She’s All That?”

Katherine smirked. That was better. She strolled closer to Elena, sitting down on the armrest of the couch. “It’s a 90s movie. I wouldn’t be surprised if you don’t know it. It came out probably before you were born and your generation has so little appreciation for the classics—or even Freddie Prinze Jr. But anyway, to paraphrase a certain someone, you are a fucking bet.”

“I’m a…” Elena blinked dazedly. “Fucking?”

Katherine threw her head back and laughed. God, Elena really was the perfect bottom. She wouldn’t have thought her own face and form would lend themselves so well to submission, but as perverse as it was, it made a twisted kind of sense. Who made a better dom for Katherine than, well, Katherine?

“Okay, baby, no more waiting. Take me to your room. I’ll explain on the way.”

You would’ve thought Elena was a werewolf, the way she ushered Katherine to her bedroom, happy as a puppy about to play. She closed the door behind them, and Katherine idly wondered if it was because Elena wanted her all to herself or because she knew this submissive was Katherine’s and Katherine’s alone.

Elena pressed her lush body against Katherine’s, pressing her creamy breasts against their mirror image, cooing happily as she felt the strap-on inside Katherine’s pants. Her hands snaked behind Katherine’s ass and held her in place as she groped her, allowing Elena to grind herself against the phallic length outlined at Katherine’s groin. Elena breathed heavily; Katherine didn’t breathe at all.

“You’re going to fuck me again, aren’t you?” Elena panted. “You want that big ugly strap-on all the way inside me… is it as big as last time? It doesn’t matter. I’ll take it all, even if it’s as big as your forearm.”

Katherine smirked and ignored Elena’s desperation. “You see, I found myself thinking of She’s All That—which you should watch, by the way, it really is quite good—because I made a bet. I bet Stefan and Damon that in one week, if they didn’t even interfere… well, what are you?”

Elena barely heard her, she was so consumed by lust. It was a mark of how attentive she was to her mistress that she _forced_ herself to listen, even as she sank to her knees, her fingers working away Katherine’s belt, stripping her pants down her hips. “Your bitch.”

Katherine pulled off her shirt as Elena happily mouthed her strap-on. “Yes. Exactly. See, I want both of them, they both want you, so obviously we’re going to have to have an orgy. And just so _you_ don’t cut me out of the action and have yourself a Salvatore sandwich—“

Elena pulled herself off the fake cock just to insist: “I would never do that, mistress, I swear, I only want—“

Katherine rested her hands on Elena’s head, easing her back down to have her throat impaled on the strap-on’s shaft. “I _know,_ baby, I love you too. But just to be sure, I thought I’d make you my bitch. Those broody brothers can still have you, but we’re a package deal. In fact, they only get to touch you with my say-so. Isn’t that clever, my little bet?”

Elena slurped her way off Katherine’s prick to answer again. As much as it pleased her to service the strap-on—and as much as lubrication would make it easier for Katherine to fuck her—it was even more important to her to be a good girl and speak when spoken to.

“So clever, mistress.” She spat in her hand and pumped it up and down the length of the dildo, rubbing her saliva into the strap-on as thoroughly as she could. Buying herself time to speak, to beg, to hopefully arouse Katherine enough to give her what she needed. “I want you to fuck all of me, Mistress. I don’t want any doubt that my body is yours.”

“Of course it’s yours, sis,” Katherine teased. “Twinsies, remember?”

Elena reddened, unable to take Katherine’s banter when she was so close to being fucked that the instrument of her pleasure was literally in her hand. “I want you to fuck my mouth, fuck my tits, fuck my cunt. I want you to put your cock wherever you want. I’m so horny, Mistress. I’m so _dirty.”_

Katherine smiled. Even if Elena was a submissive slut and not a bad bitch like her, it was good to know that doubled body belonged to someone who could put it to good use. It was a hot little bod and it deserved to be fucked if it couldn’t do the fucking.

“There isn’t going to be any doubt, Elena. That’s why I was telling you about the bet. Stefan and Damon are coming over and they’re going to watch me fuck you. They’re gonna see you’re my prize slut—such a dirty fucking whore that they’ll be wondering how I broke you in so bad in only a week.” Katherine smiled quizzically. “What do _you_ think, Elena?”

“It’s because I’m a slut, Mistress. Because I’m such a nasty, fuck-crazed bitch that it barely took you any time at all to make me your pet fucktoy. And I can’t… I can’t…”

The kneeling Elena surged forward, engulfing Katherine’s strap-on with her mouth and swallowing nearly seven inches in one hungry go. Her glossy hair whipped about as she bobbed her head up and down, gagging herself in her desperation to have Katherine’s cock inside her.

“Stop?” Katherine suggested. “No, that’s okay. You don’t have to. But enough blowjobs. I haven’t even gotten this strap in your pussy yet. You know you like sucking your own cunt off my cock.” Katherine pushed Elena away, sending her tumbling onto her back—a strand of saliva briefly connected her lips to the dildo she yearned for before it broke and smeared on Elena’s chin. “Strip. The boys will be here soon. We need you properly attired. The sooner you’re ready, the sooner you’ll have my cock up your ass.”

Elena’s eyes lit up with pure electricity. “Mistress—I’ve never done that before.”

“I know,” Katherine purred. She licked her finger, then rubbed that smidgen of extra moisture onto her cockhead. “You’re gonna be a virgin for me. Your ass will always be mine. After you’ve ripened a bit more, I’ll even make you a vampire, so I can keep fucking that asshole for the rest of time.”

Elena’s eyes rolled back in her head as she came from the mere thought of it.

***

The moment they walked into the house, they could not believe what they saw. Stefan’s mind actively rebelled, furiously thinking up denials and explanations, unwilling to accept that sweet, innocent Elena was as he saw her. Even Damon, jaded as he was, couldn’t believe that Elena, who had turned him down in her wholesomeness, was now where she was. He was stunned simply speechless. But it was inescapable.

Katherine wore nothing but a corset, its tightness and thinness displaying her taut body to perfection, low-cut to show off her breasts, slotting between her buttocks to tease her juicy ass, with a black dildo seamlessly hanging from a strap on her hips, thick and long.

Elena wore nothing at all, except maybe the dog collar around her neck. Otherwise, she was bare, her flesh endlessly toned and creamy, displaying every jiggling ripple that went through it from beginning to end as she knelt at Katherine’s feet and kissed her high heels, while looking longingly up at the strap-on that loomed over her.

“I’d say this qualifies as winning the bet,” Katherine gloated, “wouldn’t you?” She grinned down at Elena. “Fuck, baby, the way you’re lubing up my pumps, it’s like you want _them_ in your pussy. They are nice shoes, but let’s not lose our heads.” Katherine smiled at the boys, then grew serious. “Get the fuck up here, Elena. It’s time for you to be my anal bitch.”

“Yes, Mistress, yes…” Elena mewled as she rose up Katherine’s body, kissing with desperate passion at every inch of Katherine’s legs, her thighs, her strap-on. She almost couldn’t believe that it was happening. But she had to convince Katherine to go through with it. She didn’t think she could survive if Katherine didn’t take her anal cherry. “Please fuck my ass. I don’t want to go another minute without your cock inside me. I can’t stand the thought of anyone else owning my ass. I want it to be yours now, right now!”

Katherine smirked at the brothers as Elena finally came up to her full height, only shorter than Katherine because she hugged her, burying her face into Katherine’s neck. Katherine slid her hand between Elena’s naked thighs, her fingers coming away soaked in Elena’s arousal. Her double was flooded with it like she’d already been fucked.

“You’re a slippery little thing, aren’t you?” Katherine teased, rubbing her wet fingers along her dildo. “Seems like you’re ready…”

“Yes! Oh fuck yes! Ram all of it inside me! Cram me full of your cock!” Elena pleaded.

Stefan could stand no more. He drove himself forward one step. “Elena, what are you doing? You can’t do this! This isn’t you!”

Elena looked guiltily at him, cheeks flushing, seeming to display some shame even as she pressed herself against Katherine—who only laughed at him as she petted Elena’s hair.

“Why are the pretty ones always so dumb? It might not have been her a week ago, before I gave her triple-digit orgasms, but now it _absolutely_ is. If you want her, fine, but wait your turn. After I’ve had my fun, you two can join in. We can make little Elena airtight.” She scratched Elena under the chin, exactly as if she were playing with a beloved pet. “Wonder which cock you’ll like best, Elena.”

Still standing alongside Elena, Katherine slotted her cockhead into the lips of Elena’s pussy and pressed into her. Elena moaned, eyes rolling like a wild animal’s as five, six, seven inches of strap-on entered her. But her only response was to reach down to her opening and spread herself for Katherine’s entrance, letting the rest of Katherine’s cock deep inside her.

“Yours, mistress! Always yours! Fuck me hard! Fuck me deep with that ugly cock!” Elena cooed. She reached behind Katherine to cup her ass.

“God! Yeah! You good little whore!” Katherine cheered, pumping her cock into Elena. Returning the favor, she grabbed Elena’s ass and mauled the compact buttocks, leaving clawing fingermarks on the skin. Their bodies clashed together. Elena whimpered each time Katherine pistoned into her. “Can’t believe you’re such a slut! If only the Salvatores knew what a whore you turned into once you got a little cock! They didn’t need me—they could’ve fucked you as much as they wanted! But only if they could own your pussy like I do!”

Damon came out of his stupor now, finding his own body growing as aroused as Elena clearly was. He found himself thinking it was quite a waste for Elena’s cunt to be pleasured by a hunk of rubber. “So when _is_ it going to be our turn?”

“Damon!” Stefan cried.

Damon was unapologetic. “She’s clearly getting fucked, brother. The only question is do you want to be the one fucking her or not?”

“So big!” Elena groaned, oblivious to their discussion. “Your cock’s so damn big!”

Katherine spoke over her. “You have plenty of time to figure it out, babes. Discuss amongst yourselves. Because I’m not giving this one up until she comes from my cock in her ass!”

Elena’s eyes widened at the blissful prospect. “Fuck it deep! Fill me full of hard cock!”

Katherine kept ramming into her, as if to prove to all three of them that while she might allow Stefan and Damon the use of Elena’s body, the girl would always truly belong to Katherine and Katherine alone. She fucked Elena steadily until her thrusts bore Elena down to the ground, and there she pushed Elena’s legs far apart, twisting her over onto her side so Elena’s upper leg stuck up in the air. On her side, Katherine slid her dildo into Elena from behind. Elena’s harsh cries showed that she enjoyed every stroke.

Katherine looked over at the Salvatore brothers, her smug expression showcasing that despite the fact that she couldn’t feel the actual tightness of Elena’s cunt through her strap-on, she loved plundering it. “My, my, good-lookin’, you are enjoying yourself. No wonder you got both Damon and Stefan to fall for you. They must be able to tell what a fucking freak you are in the sack!” Katherine gloated, smacking her groin together with Elena’s. Elena’s wide-open thighs didn’t impede her one bit. “How about it, Stefan? Did you know your pretty little girlfriend is the biggest cock-whore in Mystic Falls?”

Stefan could only shake his head.

“How about you, Damon? Did you know Elena was the perfect cock-holster? Nothing but a cocksucking cunt? Give me that pillow,” Katherine ordered. “After tonight, you’re never going to forget that Elena’s a whore.” She slapped Elena’s ass. “ _My_ whore.”

Eager to see what would happen next, Damon picked up a throw pillow from the loveseat and tossed it to Katherine. She pressed it against Elena’s belly, then, still inside her, she rolled Elena over so that she was facedown on top of the cushion. It propped her ass and hips up in the air at a bent-over angle. Kneeling behind Elena, Katherine drove her strap-on deep into her doppelganger.

“You dirty, cum-loving _slut!”_ Katherine hissed, still riding her dildo deep into Elena. “I’d call you a cum dumpster, but you’re not even that, are you? You don’t even want cum, not so long as you get _cock!”_

“I know! I fucking admit it!” Elena gasped. “But you just fuck me so… so good. Your cock is so good in my cunt!”

“Imagine how it’s going to feel in your ass,” Katherine said, and by the way her thrusts slowed inside of Elena, she knew her double had just clenched dramatically.

She forced her way through the tightness anyway, not caring how it hurt. If Elena was as much like her as she looked, a little pain would only forecast more pleasure.

Katherine grinned at Damon and Stefan, enjoying taking their place in Elena’s cunt almost as much as fucking the little bitch. “Have you thought it over, boys? After I’m done with her ass, which one of you is taking her mouth and which one of you is going in her pussy? Better decide soon. I’d hate for there to be a traffic jam.”

Elena’s arms spread out on either side of her, hands clutching at the carpet, while her perky breasts were crushed into the cushion. Every time Katherine pumped into her, her erect little nipples scraped over the cushion’s needlework. It drove her wild. She could’ve cried, it felt so good.

“And before you ask,” Katherine continued, “don’t even think about fucking her in the ass. It’s going to be ruined by the time I’m done with it.”

Her hands clawed at Elena’s buttocks, opening them up to give her a better look at her strap-on sliding through her doppelganger’s pussy. Of course, she also saw the anal sphincter between Elena’s asscheeks, winking pink as her thrusts distorted its pucker.

“God, I’m gonna have to turn you into a vamp ahead of schedule, Elena. Just looking at your asshole, I know I’m going to fuck that thing until you could dig for coal in it. That won’t be any fun to fuck. I’ll have to turn you so your asshole will heal up all nice and virgin. Then I can ruin you all over again. Over and over and over again, each time like it’s the first!”

Eyes clenched shut and tears on her cheeks, Elena nodded needfully. “Up my ass! Shove your big cock up my ass, I don’t want to be a virgin there anymore! I wanna be your anal slut!”

Katherine grinned widely at Stefan and Damon. Both of them were hard. Looked like there were some things they could all agree on. “You sure, baby? It’s gonna hurt. Maybe you could go have a romantic dinner with Stefan instead. Or gaze into Damon’s sweet baby blues.”

“No—no! I don’t care if it hurts! I want your cock in my ass! I want you to ass-fuck me! Please, Katherine! I’m so embarrassed… I can’t believe I’m saying this… but that’s how much I want it! I can’t live unless I’m your anal whore!”

Katherine smiled at the two voyeurs until her cheeks hurt, like even she couldn’t believe how Elena was offering herself up to be sodomized. “I gotta admit, this bitch may be too much for me. I’m glad we’ll all be sharing her. Maybe between all three of our cocks, we’ll be able to satisfy this slut.”

Katherine pulled out of Elena, and even though Elena wanted her in her ass, she still wailed in dismay to have her cunt empty. Strings of her arousal dripped from the shaft as Katherine lodged it between Elena’s buttocks.

“Ask nicely, Elena,” Katherine ordered. “If you’re going to be a slut, you should at least be a polite slut.”

“ _Please,_ Mistress! Please shove your dildo into my ass! Please ass-fuck me with it!” Elena begged. “I don’t care how much it hurts! I just want to know you’re the one who took my anal virginity! Please! Give it to me! I’ll take every inch! I’ll come so hard for you, Mistress—I know you love it when I come!”

“That’s right,” Katherine panted, with Elena’s own juices running from her strap-on and pooling into her anus. “I fucking love having an anal slut of my own—making her come with my cock in her ass!”

She gripped the wet dildo and angled it into Elena’s rectum, pushing the huge head inside of her. Elena was forced forward, pushed deeper and deeper into the cushion under her as her asshole molded itself to the cock sliding into it.

“Oh fuck, that’s beautiful,” Katherine breathed, hands on Elena’s hips and simply watched as Elena’s pretty asscheeks parted, held open by her strap-on. “No, I’m not sharing. They can have your pussy, they can have your mouth, they can even fuck your tits, but this ass is all mine—only mine! A thousand years from now, you’ll still be my vampire bitch and the only one who will have _ever_ fucked this sweet ass is _me_!”

“YES! YES! IT’S YOURS!” Elena wailed, reaching back to pull her asscheeks wider apart. Katherine was about to chide her, but then she saw how Elena’s anus was bulging around the width of her dildo, stretching taut around its fisted bulk. “DON’T STOP! RUIN MY ASSHOLE! THEN MAKE ME A VAMPIRE AND DESTROY IT ALL OVER AGAIN!”

There was nothing more for Katherine to say. She was beyond speech. All that was left, all that mattered, was her mastery of Elena. She roared in triumph as she jammed her cock hard into Elena’s ass.

For a moment, it seemed like Elena’s submission had outpaced her body—that her asshole wouldn’t open, would resist the force of Katherine’s drive. But Katherine kept going. She put more and more weight behind her thrust, bracing the dildo in her fist to keep it from bending. Elena cried out, the pain mounting, too much, her wails of suffering almost driving Stefan and Damon to act, but finally she loosened. Her asshole widened, expanded—opened. It folded itself over inch after inch of the dildo, forced to accept all that Katherine fed up her ass.

“NNNNN! OHHHH!” Elena screamed, pounding her fists on the ground, her eyes shut tight. The knob of Katherine’s dildo was in her ass now. Katherine sank down on top of Elena, as if to feed on her, but Elena was the one receiving—taking inch after inch of thick, firm dildo until her trim little asscheeks were spread wide around it.

“Mine!” Katherine bellowed. “MINE!”

Two, four, six inches of strap-on cock laid claim to Elena’s ass. Katherine had to let go of the shaft to get more in. Another inch forced its way inside of Elena. Another. Until the cool leather that held the dildo to Katherine’s groin was kissing Elena’s upturned ass. Katherine was all the way in her, breasts pressed up against her back, nostrils flaring as she smelled Elena’s sweat-soaked hair.

“Get used to that feeling, bitch,” Katherine rasped. “I think I could do this every night for at least a few decades. And a couple drops of my blood will make you virgin-tight again by morning.” She sensed Elena wasn’t listening to her—too busy straining to take being wrapped around a solid foot of dildo. “Stupid cunt… too dumb to come. Fucking _squirt,_ whore.”

Her body readily obeyed Katherine’s command, orgasming despite, _with_ her sodomized pain, and she came until it was too much for her inexperienced body. Elena could take the pain, but the pleasure was too much for her. She fainted, damp proof of her ejaculation spreading out in a circle from underneath her hips.

Katherine reared up, all smiles. “Well, not bad for a beginner. Now, shall we make her airtight or do you boys want to double-stuff her puss?”


	2. The Text

“Oh!” Caroline let out, a little cry of excitement as they pulled up in front of the building and saw Elena’s car parked in front. “She’s here! She’s definitely here!”

“That, or somebody stole her car,” Bonnie said. “Weirder things have happened in this town.” But Caroline’s excitement was contagious. She was beginning to shake a little, goosebumps crawling all over her.

“Did the text say which apartment she’s in?” Caroline asked, following Bonnie as she got out of the car and circled around the apartment building.

“No, but there’s a light on in that one,” Bonnie whispered, pointing to a window with the drapes only halfway drawn. “And I don’t think she’d text us just so we could sit around in the dark with her.”

“Okay—you wanna go check it out?” Caroline asked.

“Me? You were the one who was so excited…”

“I just thought you’d, ya know…”

“What?” Bonnie insisted.

“If you don’t want to do it, I can do it.”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t you want to do it?”

“I’m doing it!” Caroline protested. “I’m doing it!”

Her hands in her pockets, Caroline strolled past the lit window, slowing down to get a good look. When she came back, she was grinning.

“It’s her, alright! There is a Melissa Button Leather Crossbody Bag on the dresser; I’d recognize that purse anywhere!”

It had been two weeks since they’d last seen Elena, which would be worrying under any circumstances, but especially when Katherine was on the loose. Then, finally they’d gotten a text telling them to go to an apartment building—they could only assume Elena was shacking up with someone and he lived there.

Bonnie had tried to get Stefan or Damon to go with them, but they were weirder about it than usual. Stefan barely said a word other than ‘no’ and Damon did his best ‘I know something you don’t know’ posturing. That left precisely no one to help if they were headed for a Katherine situation, but it was Elena, so they went alone.

And now, here they were.

Around the corner was another lit window. It was bigger, and open, lacy curtains drifting with the breeze. “My turn,” Bonnie said. She slipped between the shrubs that grew in front of the window, then grabbed hold of the windowsill and heaved herself inside. Caroline followed behind her, careful not to snap any branches under her weight.

Inside, the apartment was cold, spartan, a far cry from the overflowing personality that decorated Elena’s room. It was clear this place was just a checkpoint for whoever was staying there—maybe even a love nest, if they’d guessed right about Elena being shacked up with some guy. Acting almost in lockstep, Bonnie and Caroline checked each room, but there was no sign of Elena. Not until they got to the bedroom. There they saw Elena. Katherine. Both.

Bonne saw it first. She stood there spellbound, not able to move even if her life had depended on it. Caroline crept behind her to join in watching, and she stared until her eyes almost popped out of her head.

Normally, it would be hard to tell them apart, but not now. Katherine was sitting on the bed, naked, her bare body jiggling and rippling as Elena bounced on her lap. They were facing each other, Elena’s back to the door so she couldn’t see that her friends had walked in on her, but Katherine certainly could. She gave them a look that was both gloating and warning, so intimidating that neither of them could move an inch. Not let Elena know they were there. Not try to intervene. And especially not leave.

It could only be Katherine sitting there so smugly, wearing a strap-on dildo, and insouciantly watching as her double bounded up and down on it, taking it with a feverishly submissive devotion that seemed utterly unlike Elena, but could not possibly be Katherine.

***

Elena felt the heat building in her already burning cunt, another orgasm ready to happen, the latest in a seemingly constant series that Katherine gave her simply by bouncing her strap-on just right as Elena frantically fucked herself on it. It was some of the best sex she’d ever had—better than masturbation, better than men, as good as she could take it without it getting so powerful that it hurt. Yet she wanted that, she wanted it to hurt, the fire she felt in her pussy only made her desire even more. It was wild and reckless, but she couldn’t stop herself. She needed it no matter how much it hurt.

“Katherine, stop,” she hissed. “Stop a minute… take it out. I want the other thing.”

Katherine groaned. All of Elena’s rocking and gyrating on her lap had been close to getting her off with the little tab at the base of the dildo grinding against her sex. But what was even better was making Elena admit how much of an anal slut she was.

“What other thing?” Katherine asked innocently. She was a good actress, but there was not a trace of sincerity in her voice just then.

Elena moaned, her pussy clenching around the dildo impaling her. She obediently stayed where she was, splayed on it, breathless as Katherine’s slightest motion pushed her to the brink of coming. “Please, Katherine—I need it in the ass…”

“Is that what you like?” Katherine asked incredulously, her voice pitching up in overdone surprise. “You actually like having my big strap-on fuck you in the ass?”

Biting her lip, Elena could only nod. Katherine wiggled her hips a little more, forcing Elena to cry out as a small orgasm blazed through her.

“But you just squirted?” Katherine protested. “You must really like it when I fuck your tight little pussy. Does this mean you like taking it up the ass even better?”

Elena nodded frantically. “Yes, YES. I love it, mistress. Nothing satisfies me like when you fuck my butt. It doesn’t matter how much you do my pussy or how much I come, it’s not enough until I get fucked in the ass.”

Katherine pouted, glancing at Elena’s friends still motionless in the doorway, and she petted an errant lock down to Elena’s scalp. “You have such a perfect little ass, Elena. I should know. Do you really want me to ruin it—leave it gaping open like you _know_ it will after I spend a few hours with my cock inside it, my strap-on cock that’s bigger than anything you’ve ever had before, and when I _just_ gave you my blood so your ass would be virgin tight? It hasn’t even been one night, Elena. You want your new, virgin asshole wrecked already?”

“I need it, mistress. You’ve made me come so hard like this, but nothing makes me come like—“ Elena took a deep breath, panting, like even saying it was turning it on. “Like being your anal bitch. I need to come like that, mistress. I need a _Katherine Pierce_ orgasm.”

“Mmm!” Katherine trilled happily. “Very nicely put. But are you sure _nothing_ makes you come that hard? What about being airtight? You get my cock in your ass—because this is _mine,_ honeybun.” Katherine tapped her fingers on Elena’s voluptuous buttocks, making them jostle like jelly. “And then Damon and Stefan get to fuck you all those _boring_ places, like in your face and your pussy… I couldn’t say how much you enjoy that, but every time, it’s like you’re trying to break my dildo off with that tight ass of yours.”

Elena flushed, ears burning. “I… I don’t know, mistress. When you’re in my ass or when you’re making me airtight, it’s like I black out and feel nothing but—and when I come out of it, I’m so satisfied, it even feels good where I hurt. Maybe it’s just you, mistress. Maybe as long as you’re in my ass, anything will make me go off.”

“What about an audience?” Katherine asked, smiling wickedly. “Do you like when I’m fucking you in the ass and those boring brothers are watching you? Is it as good as being fucked in the face and double-penetrated? What makes you black out and come to thinking about what a good mistress I am—and what makes you black out and come to still _climaxing?_ ”

“I don’t know, mistress—it doesn’t matter what I think—my ass is yours, please use it, mistress, you know I’m a good whore, so why won’t you use me?!”

Katherine petted Elena’s cheek soothingly. “Shh… shh… my baby really needs it up the ass, doesn’t she? She’s getting all cranky because only her pussy’s been fucked today… alright, Elena. I’ll play with your ass. But first, I want you to say hello to your friends. They’ve been a real good audience. They haven’t checked their cell phones or anything!”

Blushing furiously, Elena hoisted herself off of Katherine’s strap-on and turned herself around to face Bonnie and Caroline. Seeing them, her eyes widened in patent shame, awkwardness, terror. And yet, with her facing away from Katherine, Bonnie and Caroline could see how wet her pussy was, see it still quivering in ecstasy. None of the embarrassment she felt could touch the lust Katherine had filled her with.

“Hey guys,” Elena said awkwardly.

Katherine ran a hand down her back, petting her comfortingly, but also urging her downward—her touch lingering at Elena’s ass before coming away from her skin. Elena felt the tinglings of Katherine’s caress delve down between her buttocks, touch her anus. Make it as hungry as the rest of her.

As obedient to Katherine’s unspoken wishes as she was to what Katherine had asked of her, she lifted herself up and brought her body down on the strap-on, with Katherine holding it straight up to nudge against her anus. Thankfully, it was smeared from its tip to its base with Elena’s lubricating juices. And after the number of times Katherine had fed her blood, healed her gaping anus, and then taken its virginity all over again, Elena was used to the pain, if not the jarring pleasure that shocked her whole body.

Elena took a deep breath, then lowered her hips, forcing the strap-on into her virgin asshole. It was the biggest Elena had ever taken, a tight fit no matter the lubrication, but even if Katherine hadn’t broken in her ass, she’d broken Elena’s mind. There was nothing the girl could enjoy more than having her asshole ravaged now that Katherine had showed her how good it felt, and she eagerly took more, trying so hard to please Katherine with her willingness that her mistress had to hold onto her by the hips, keeping her from fucking herself too quickly on the strap-on and damaging herself enough to ruin their evening.

But Katherine didn’t hold Elena back too hard. She let her double slide gradually down her slippery impalement, and Elena felt the helmet of the strap-on moving up her rectum, stretching her more with each inch, as if it were expanding for every moment it spent inside her.

“Big as a fist!” Elena keened. “Don’t know… how much more… I can take…”

Katherine kissed Elena on the cheek as she bore down on the dildo, reverse cowgirl, skewering her ass with teeth gritted against the pain. “We’re all rooting for you, Elena. Me and Caroline and Bonnie all want you to take this dick _allll_ the way in your ass. But if you wanna take your mind off my ten-inch dick in your butt, why don’t you bring your friends up to speed? I’m sure you three _love_ talking about boys—why not tell them what you’re getting up to with those Salvatore bros?”

Elena was lost in the rapture Katherine was inflicting in her bowels, pleasure and pain swirling together as her body stretched beyond repair to accommodate Katherine’s strap-on cock. On an instinctive level, she knew that Katherine would take care of her, feed her the blood that would allow her to walk and sit down normally after the dildo seemingly permanently rearranged her insides. But the feeling was almost too much for her to bear while remaining conscious. Her eyes flickered up in her head as though she were having a seizure, and only a swift clap on her splayed buttocks by Katherine’s hand brought her back to herself.

“Be a good doggie,” Katherine chided her. “Speak!”

Another smack made her other asscheek glow the same crimson hue as the first that Katherine had struck. Elena forced her mouth open, and for a moment it was like she was gasping for breath before she spoke. “Boyfriend—Stefan and Damon are my boyfriends now—they share me—but not my ass, my ass is for Mistress Katherine—she owns it—she owns all of me—but she lets my boyfriends play with—play with my mouth—my pussy—make me double-stuffed…”

“Oh _yes,”_ Katherine chorused. “Nothing like a good spit-roast for my special girl. And then there’s that one more hole for me to use. God, Elena, you’re having such a hard time taking just one dick right now, who would guess that you love being triple-stuffed?” She grinned smugly at Bonnie and Caroline, her hands wrapped possessively around Elena’s waist, fingers stroking Elena’s taut belly with the subtle abdominal ridges that showed how fervently she stayed in shape, making herself the perfect sex slave for her mistress.

“Stefan would never go along with that!” Caroline protested, so crazily processing what she was seeing and what she was hearing that she _needed_ to attack any weak point in her friend’s degradation.

“No, he doesn’t much like his girlfriend being a triple-stuffed anal whore, but he is still a _guy.”_ Katherine reached around Elena’s mane of sweat-soaked hair and hooked her forefinger in the corner of Elena’s mouth, pulling her lips open. “And there’s only so hard a guy can say no to that perfect little mouth wrapping around his dick. Hell, even I have her suck me off, and it’s not like I get much out of it besides a clean dildo… and hearing Elena gurgle when I fuck the back of her throat.” Katherine let go of Elena’s mouth and her cheek snapped back against her teeth. “Now Damon, he fucks Elena’s pussy as hard as I ever do. He makes this _cunt—“_ Katherine drawled the word, drawing it out with savored ambiguity, “come so hard that I worry they’re going to run away together one of these days. After all, there’s nothing like feeling a cock spurt right in your ass, and that’s one thing I can’t give my sweet girl.”

Elena shook her head frantically. “No, never, mistress, I’d never leave you for anything! I need you! I need you to fuck my ass every night! I don’t know what I’d do, how I’d live, if I didn’t go to sleep with my asshole ruined and woke up with it virgin-tight again, ready for you to fuck it apart again…”

Katherine grinned cockily. Elena's vehement statement of need--on par with an admission of addiction—had been exactly what she'd wanted to elicit from her. She was far too confident to think that Elena would leave her, even for a fuck as good as Damon. The world could stack up all the hot guys, all the faithful friends, all the familial disapproval, and it still wouldn’t outweigh what she could make Elena feel. She owned Elena. It was as simple as that.

“Show them,” Katherine ordered, though she didn’t know if it counted as dominance when she was just letting Elena do what she craved. “Show them how much you love being my anal bitch.” A bit like ‘ordering’ a child to eat chocolate or something.

Elena tried rolling her hips, stiffened as they were by pain. Katherine helped her along, circling her arms around Elena’s slender body to caress her cleavage, sending pangs of longing passion through her body with each stroke and squeeze, until Elena’s body thawed, accepting its breakage once more.

“ _Mmmm,”_ Elena moaned in approval. “Just like that—just like how you always touch me…”

“Always?” Katherine asked with more teasing in her tone. “Am I getting that predictable?”

“No, it’s not that—I’m just always your bitch. You’re always my mistress.”

“True enough,” Katherine mused. “But maybe my little slut deserves an extra reward…”

Brushing Elena’s long tresses out of the way, Katherine leaned forward to sniff appetizingly at Elena’s bare throat. Her nostrils flared and she dragged her nose over Elena’s jugular vein as if it were a line of cocaine, snorting up every trace of Elena’s scent to bring her appetite to its zenith.

“Is she going to—“ Caroline asked numbly, reaching out to grasp Bonnie’s hand.

Bonnie nearly gasped, the touch bringing into sharp relief how—tender she was, her body keyed up, raw and sensitive as an exposed nerve. And wet, so wet that she couldn’t take being touched if it weren’t for how ardently Caroline was squeezing her hand, asking for reassurance. Reassurance Bonnie didn’t know that she could give, unless Caroline was asking if they were both aroused, both wanting to take Elena’s place or join Katherine in dominating her as Damon and Stefan supposedly did, _anything_ that would involve them in this storm of passion instead of being on the outside looking in.

Katherine caught the skin of Elena’s neck between either set of teeth, giving it a tug, and the sensual flicker of being gripped in Katherine’s possessive hold cued another tide of wetness from Elena’s empty pussy. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She wished one of the Salvatores were inside her, helping Katherine in pleasuring her, or, or Bonnie, Caroline, touching her, tonguing her. What were they waiting for? Couldn’t they see Katherine was offering to share? It would be worth the humiliation of being displayed this way if they would help get her off—a tongue and a pussy could make her as airtight as Damon and Stefan ever had.

But Elena couldn’t speak in contradiction to her mistress; she knew Katherine would tell her when she was finished playing solo and was ready to pass her around.

Elena’s hips rolled and swayed, fucking herself animatedly on the strap-on as Katherine dragged her fangs over the fold of skin she was worrying in her mouth. “More… more… _ooooo…_ you’ve got me, now use me, use me, yes, yes, give me all your hard cock, _aaah!”_

With one last nibble at Elena’s throat that broke the skin and brought a tempting jewel of beaded blood to the surface, Katherine released her, instead concentrating on caressing Elena’s delectable hips and always appetizing ass in her hands. Her grip tightened, her arms flexed, and she pumped Elena up and down on top of her strap-on as blood trickled down Elena’s neck, making Katherine lick her lips—pleasing/vexing delayed gratification.

“That’s it, bitch, pump it, pump my big cock with your tight little ass, just like you did in front of your family!” Katherine hissed in Elena’s ear. “Remember what a good whore you were for me then? We showed your dumb brother and ignorant aunt just what a submissive slut you could be so they’d know why you kept coming home with your brains fucked out, you cock-drunk little _fucker_. I even offered to let them play with you too, as long as they asked for permission, but they were even stupider than Stefan. Didn’t want to even _watch_ the fun. But Bonnie, Caroline…”

Katherine offered them both a wicked smile, her nostrils flaring, and Bonnie realized with a start and a squeeze of Caroline’s hand that Katherine could _smell,_ she could tell exactly how wet she was, and from the way her dilated gaze included both of them, Bonnie had no doubt that Caroline’s panties were just as soaked as hers.

“You’re _good girls._ You’ll take me up on my generous offer. And as long as you say please, I’ll give you permission to take advantage of just what a whore Elena is. Of course, I’ll only let you use her mouth—Damon and Stefan _are_ her boyfriends and I imagine they’d be as possessive of her pussy as I am of this sweet little ass—but oh, baby, when you find out how talented this tongue is, you won’t even go to get McDonald’s together without shoving this cute whore down on her knees, where she belongs, eating your muff!”


End file.
